<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an unfolding by cchascona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591673">an unfolding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona'>cchascona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neighbor!Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baze is overprotective of his little sister, Cassian is screwed, Chirrut Îmwe is a Little Shit, Do not repost to other websites, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Sort Of, meeting the (found) family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassian just wanted to pick up Jyn from work for their date, unfortunately, there are some people who want to have a talk with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; Baze Malbus, Cassian Andor &amp; Chirrut Îmwe, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Jyn Erso &amp; Chirrut Îmwe &amp; Baze Malbus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neighbor!Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an unfolding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of my Neighbors!AU<br/>It can be read on its own, but there's no such thing as reading too much neighbor!au, right? Right?<br/>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassian is positive he was on the right place, he’d checked the address multiple times, even on Google Maps, just to be sure. But still he is looking at the sign in front of him with nothing but uncertainty. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gerrera’s Boxing Gym. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wipes his face, telling himself he’s being ridiculous (something he’s done a lot these past months). Jyn had said it was fine, he remembers. He takes a deep breath and finally steps inside. </p><p> </p><p>It’s like entering an 80’s movie. There are people sparring on the boxing rings, and old posters cover almost every inch of the walls.There are also several black and white pictures, depicting fighters and matches. There’s one of a little girl, her small gloved fists raised, her expression fierce. He realizes, with a surge of affection on his chest, that it’s Jyn. There are a lot of pictures of her, he realizes, both as a child and as a adult, teaching one of her classes.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” a gruff voice behind him breaks him out of his reverie. He turns around and is met with a very tall asian man, who is looking at Cassian like he’s already annoyed by him. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’m looking for Jyn Erso? I’m her… neighbor”. It’s not a lie, he reasons, even as he feels a flush crawling up his cheeks. He does live down the hall from her, and it’s not like he’ll discuss his relationship status with a perfect stranger, not when he hasn’t even had this talk with Jyn. It feels wrong anyway</p><p> </p><p>The man raises one eyebrow at him, judgment practically oozing out of him. Before he can think of something else to say, another man shows up, seemingly out of nowhere, to stand right in front of Cassian. His eyes are pale and he carries a staff with him, something that could be a walking stick, but there’s something about the small smile on the man’s face that tells Cassian it could also be a weapon. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Jyn’s neighbor? Tell me Baze, is this the young man Jyn called Tall Blond Asshole?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not very tall, and he isn’t blond” The man named Baze says looking him from head to toe, and Cassian tries (and very visibly fails) not to cringe under the scrutiny. “But he introduced himself as Jyn’s neighbor and not as her boyfriend, so he might be an asshole” </p><p> </p><p>The blind man cracks up, and Cassian wishes the floor would open up under him and swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, mr. Andor, don’t pay us any mind. I’m Chirrut, and this protective oaf here is Baze, we work here too. Jyn is on the second floor, her last class should be wrapping up by now” Chirrut then turns oh his heels and walks away without another word, Baze close behind, and Cassian knows a way out when he sees it.</p><p> </p><p>It hits him, suddenly, that they knew his name, even though he never gave it to them. Jyn must have mentioned it, he reasons. Yeah. That was probably it. </p><p> </p><p>When he gets to the training area, Jyn is the only one there, putting away some equipment, her back to him. He clears his throat, to announce himself, and then she turns to face him and well…</p><p> </p><p>They have known each other for a while, have been dating for a couple of weeks, and he’s still not used to how pretty she is.</p><p> </p><p>Her damp hair is clinging to her forehead, her skin is glistening with sweat, chest  flushed and her breathing coming in heavy pants. She’s never looked better, in his opinion. He must have been staring at her, because she rubs the back of neck, looking a bit embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. Class ran a bit late, so I didn’t have time to shower yet”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he says, a little too urgently, voice cracking. She startles, raising an eyebrow at him “I mean, it’s not a problem” he rushes to add “no problem at all”</p><p> </p><p>He’s suddenly <em> very </em>aware that all she is wearing is a sports bra and leggings. God, he’s fifteen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh” she says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the flush on her chest creeping up to her face. When their eyes meet her smile is bright and teasing, and honestly that doesn’t help <em> at all </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can you wait here for a while? I can get ready in five minutes and then we can go out”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, do you mind if we stay in tonight?” he toes the floor nervously, like a damn teenager asking a girl to prom “I thought maybe I could cook something for us”</p><p> </p><p>He sees the moment she’s convinced. It still amazes him how much Jyn seems to enjoy his cooking, no matter how simple it is. It makes him want to cook for her all day, everyday, if it means she get this happy look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’d love to” she wrinkles her nose, like she’s just remembering something “I’m still gross though”</p><p> </p><p><em>You could never be gross</em>, it’s what he wants to say, but thankfully he still has some restrain. “Not a problem. I can stop by that deli you like around our building and then meet you up at your place later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan. Let me just get my bag and we can go”</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, they are stepping outside the gym together, and he feels bold enough to grab her hand. She freezes, and for a moment he panics, but then she's intertwining her fingers with his, looking right into his eyes, and he can’t do anything but smile at her</p><p> </p><p>They walk hand in hand all the way to the way to their building, and Cassian knows that nothing has ever felt so right.</p><p> </p><p>And sure, he can feel Baze watching them like a big angry hawk, but he’s in a too good of a mood to care. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge shoutout for fic authors, fanartists and content creators. I can't thank you enough for all the joy you've brought me in these hard times.<br/>And a huge thank you to everybody who has read, commented and shared my fics. Your support means the world to me, and it keeps me motivated to write more.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this, and please let me know what you think!</p><p>And as always, i'm @eatsleepandsing on tumblr if you want to talk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>